Ginny's Secret Plan
by Beryll
Summary: Oneshot- Ginny's secret plan to seduce Harry goes a little awry, throwing Draco and Harry into awkwardc circumstances involving a bed, a love potion, and a secret window. Slash!


A/N: One shot! Just a little ficlet I wrote because I've been dying to see if I can write one… tell me what you think! Also, a warning about the Draco character- I kinda suck at writing mean!Draco, so he might seem a little weird. Sorry!

Ginny snickered into her hand. She loved Neville. She absolutely loved him. Not as much as she loved Harry, of course, but still, Neville would always be her hero. She was flattered by his crush on her, but his most admirable quality- _his knowledge of plants._ God, she loved that about him. She loved his clumsy way of catching her attention- this time, through the most fabulous book on the planet. Oh yes, Ginny loved Neville.

The book, called _Exotic, Not-So-Rare but Commonly Underused Plants of England, _had proved to be the most useful book she had ever read. She loved the author, too, for providing her with such a simple, easy solution to all her problems. Oh, yes, she loved that author, and she loved Neville, and she loved that book. Not as much as she loved Harry, though.

While boredly paging through the contents of the book, unaware that she would grow to worship it above all other textual volumes, she had stumbled across what was labeled the easiest, most simple, most powerful love potion around. Sure, it took nearly a month to brew, but hell, it was worth it. All those simple ingredients, all those simple instructions… she loved that book. She loved Neville. But not as much as she loved Harry.

Neville had become her hero in late October of her fifth year at Hogwarts. Just one year below Harry, and yet he was so far out of her reach… until now. Oh yes, he would be falling at her feet in no time, desperate to be with her. She couldn't wait. Now it was November, the very day the potion would be complete, and she couldn't stop shivering. Oh, she loved Neville!

That evening, she snuck away early from the dinner she had spent staring longingly at Harry, as she so often did, and made her way to the Room of Requirements, where she had been hiding her potion until it came to fruition. The day before, it had turned a brilliant scarlet, the exact color the book said it should be before it needed about 24 hours to brew. _Finally! _She had crowed to herself, leaping in the air. Finally, she would have her chance with Harry!

As she sat near the bubbling cauldron, she reached out and grabbed a piece of parchment so conveniently located on a nearby table, along with a lovely eagle feather quill and dark cobalt ink. _Dear Harry, _she wrote, carefully curling her letters to resemble the one person she knew Harry would come to see.

_Last year, I know our relationship didn't work quite the way either of us wanted it to. I'm so sorry for how I acted, and I wish I could make it up to you somehow. Would you meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight, around 8? Then maybe we can talk and have a few drinks._

_Love,_

_Cho_

With a smirk, Ginny set the letter on the table to dry, sprinkling some drying powder over it to quicken the process. She reached out a freckly arm and grabbed a vial from the same table and gently ladled some of the crimson liquid into the glass container. As she popped the cork in, she grinned to herself. _I've got you now, Harry!_

Triumphantly, she went to bed.

-

The next morning, Harry's alarm, a birthday present from Hermione, rang loud and clear, declaring the time to be 7:30. He reached out to turn it off before his dorm mates began to throw things at him, but instead of touching the smooth metal surface of the modern art construction Hermione had sent him, his fingers felt the crackly feel of paper. Grabbing it and smacking the alarm to shut it off, he sat up, curious. He used his other hand to slip his glasses on his face, and the blue words came into focus. _Cho? Cho wanted to meet him?_ He could hardly believe his eyes.

Harry spent the rest of the day avoiding Cho's eyes, which he continually imagined were following him. It never crossed his mind that the letter might not have been from Cho, and he repeatedly reached into his pocket to feel the rough parchment. _Cho sent this to me?_ He thought again and again.

Finally, 8 o' clock rolled around and Harry pulled himself out of his armchair in the Gryffindor common room to go to the Room of Requirement. The whole way there, his mind was a flurry of activity, and doubts flew threw his mind at every interval. _Why does Cho want to talk to me?_ Finally, he reached the area where the door should be, but before he could start pacing, he realized it was already there. _I guess she's already there._ Biting his lip, he pulled the door open and strode inside…

…to find it empty. A little table covered with a white cloth stood in the middle of the room, and on it were two glasses filled to the top with a red liquid. A note lay between the glasses, and Harry went over to pick it up.

_Harry,_

_Someone in Ravenclaw needed my help with something important, and I had to go help her. I'll be back in a moment, so don't leave! Go ahead and have a drink, though._

_Cho_

Still confused and worried, Harry sat at in one of the seats and grabbed the glass, downing it in an instant. Ginny, who was watching through a secret window provided by the Room of Requirement, heaved a sigh of relief and began to sum up her nerve to enter the room.

-

Draco Malfoy was notorious in Hogwarts for disappearing after dinner. No one knew where he went, even the few people who dared to follow him, because he went somewhere different every night. This particular evening, Draco was headed for a door he remembered from a strange incident in fifth year. His book in hand, he strode out briskly, hoping to reach it before anyone could stop him.

When he finally reached the door, he missed Ginny standing in the nearby corner, eyes widening in horror as he grasped the doorknob. "N-" she began to say, but she was cut off by her own fear. _Damn! _she screamed inwardly. Draco disappeared inside the room.

-

Harry glanced up quickly as the door opened. "Cho?" he asked, his voice slurred from the effects of the potion. Draco's brow furrowed, but he didn't miss a beat.

"No, Potter, its Malfoy, your good old nemesis. If you don't mind, I'd like to read in here, so clear out!" he ordered haughtily. Harry grinned flirtatiously.

"You're so sexy when you're being bossy," he purred, and Draco took a step back.

"Wha… what?" he stuttered. Harry laughed quietly.

"Don't act like you don't like it. I know you like it." He sauntered over to his flabbergasted foe and kissed him, right on the lips. Draco gasped in surprise. When Harry pulled away, he started to protest, but his mumbled "no" was cut off when Harry started licking his neck.

"Oh, Merlin, that feels good," he moaned, leaning into it. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close, kissing up and down his extended neck.

"I want you so bad," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, causing him to shiver. Draco's long, elegant fingers, usually so refined, fumbled with the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Take me!" he whispered back, already beginning to thrust against Harry. Harry groaned at the contact. With ferocity previously unknown in him, he shoved Draco onto the bed that had miraculously appeared right near them. They began furiously tearing at each other's clothes, desperately trying to reach the skin underneath. "God, I need you!" Draco growled, feeling Harry's hardness on his leg.

"You can have me," he whispered back biting the tender skin around Draco's nipples. With a gasp of triumph he yanked off Draco's pants, revealing a pair of black silk boxers and suspicious tenting. "Are you ready?" he asked, every the gentleman. Draco shook his head impatiently, desperate for Harry to get at his manhood.

"Just do it!" he wailed, and Harry grinned predatorily. He finally pulled off Draco's boxers, who shivered in the cold air. "Warm me up, Harry," he moaned. Obligingly, Harry stretched his mouth around Draco's appendage.

Ginny watched it all from her secret window, her mouth dropping another foot with each passing second. "Oh… my… god…" she said aloud. Finally, she seemed to come to her senses and turned around… only to pull her wand from her bag on the floor. "That's so hot!" she squealed, and she performed a difficult recording spell that would allow her to watch Harry and Draco again and again for the rest of her life. "I love Neville!" she crowed.

A/N: Yay! I love sneaky!Ginny! I love horny!Draco! I love slutty!Harry! Tell me what you think!


End file.
